rpbleachfandomcom-20200213-history
Hiroku Shikuga
Appearance Hiroku is around 179cm tall, making him shorter than average in the Seireitei. His eyes are dark gray. His skin color is copperish, and he is slim with some muscle growth. Hiroku's hair is very light pink, and worn spiked up. Hiroku prefers to wear different attire than the standard Shihakushō, opting instead for a black shirt with medium sized sleeves, with white outlines near the edges, and a pair of long black pants. He also wears the same outfit in the World of the Living. Hiroku wears a ring around his ring finger of his right hand, which he never takes off. It's white and made from the minerals of a meteorite, given to him by an Academy classmate, Ryuuhei Fujiii. It glows a faint white, imbued with reiatsu. It always feels warm to the touch even in the coldest situations. Personality Hiroku is respectful to his superiors, but can lose that respect quickly when they act wrongfully. It would be in his nature to sabotage operations that are morally off-base. For those he cares for, he can be (at times, annoyingly) eager to help in any way he can, even to the point where he won't back down when told to leave other's business to themselves. He can be nosy and is not afraid to step over official boundaries and rules. He believes that his main purpose is to keep people alive; whether his patient may be an ally or not. Fighting isn't meant for him, as his Zanpakutou is unwieldy for melee combat; an imbalance easily abused by opponents. History At the Academy, he received higher marks in medicinal knowledge and mental aptitude than in his combat techniques. To be completed Powers and Abilities Senkaimon user: Hiroku can summon a Senkaimon, which allows him to travel between the Seiretei and the World of the Living. Kidō practitioner: Hiroku scores a B rank, and has all of the Kidō up until level 26 at his disposal. Kaidō Practitioner: Hiroku studies Kaidō, and can heal wounds of some levels of severity when given enough time. Zanpakutō Inner World Hiroku's inner world is an eternal grass field that stretches out as far as the eye can see. The sky is an awful shade of orange, and is quite unsettling despite the seemingly calm nature of the swaying grass. It's always windy; and when Hiroku is calm it is merely a calm breeze, and when he is unsettled there is a violent gale rips through the surroundings. Inazuma 稲妻の看人 (Inazuma no kannin, lightning's guardian) Hiroku's Zanpakutō is a wakizashi when sealed. When released, Inazuma turns into a pole with a sharp tip protruding form the end, with a long crescent-shaped blade attached to the side. Inazuma has the habit of describing his experiences in great detail, something that annoys Hiroku whenever they converse. Release command: 落ちて (ochite, strike) Ability: ボークスのコントロール (Bōkusu no Kontorōru, Box Control) Hiroku's first Shikai ability is a complex barrier technique. Hiroku controls a set of two boxes. The boxes are Hiroku's Zanpakutō spirit, Inazuma, objectified. The boxes exist and are manipulable outside of Shikai, but to a far less extent. Appearance Hiroku's boxes are usually light yellow and mostly transparent, and hide either in Hiroku's pocket, or orbit his body. When Hiroku is not actively manipulating them, they undertake their own actions. They turn red when annoyed. Personality The boxes love attention. When petted, they release warmth and glows, causing a pleasant feeling for the person petting him. They come out to greet people, often causing people to feel a little uncomfortable. Hiroku controls two barriers that he can open, close, move, expand, contract and rotate at will. The boxes can absorb energy attacks based on Hiroku's REI and the power of the attack, and resists physical attacks based on Hiroku's REI and his opponent's HAK. Statistics Gallery